


Just one more morning

by Steph42



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph42/pseuds/Steph42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey grieves for the loss of Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more morning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, i don't know if it is any good. I starting thinking about this today when I was watching a women on t.v. Said how she would give anything for one more day with her late husband.  
> All mistakes are mine. I hope you like it.

Mickey was laying in bed and as usual he was finding it impossible to sleep actually he hated to go to sleep now because then he was forced to face the mornings of waking up without his Ian. He could take the sleeping pills the Dr. had prescribed to him but that would mean having to face the morning sooner. He had loved waking up to his red head, so sleepy and cuddly, soft kisses and warm touches, he loved when they would just linger in bed until late in the morning just being there with eachother. Ian Ian Ian, the tears starting to fall again like every night followed by sobs of just please and pleading to anyone who would listen for just one more morning with the love of his life...just one more, just one more please. He was so lonely and so broken, his(their) bed was cold and he missed his Ian so fuckin much. 

It had been two months since Ian's death, two agonizing heartbreaking months. When he got the phone call that his husband had been in a car accident Mickey thought he might collapse, his whole body started to shake, his heart began racing and he was for sure heading for an anxiety attack but he willed it away with the breathing exercises that Ian had taught him for when he felt these attacks coming on, he had to get to his Ian. He was told by the caller on the other side of the line that Ian was on the way by ambulance to the emergency room of Mercy Hospital and he should get there quickly. Mickey pulled his shit together and ran to get his phone and car keys when he realized that Ian had driven their car that morning to his bi-weakly therapy appointments, he had been doing so well, he was stable for three years. A year after the horrible breakup and then the wonderful, joyous makeup they had gotten married in a small but loved filled ceramony, they where so so happy and remained that way for the following two and they new for the rest of their lives it would only get better. And now this, he quickly called Mandy, she had come back for the wedding and decided to stay for good. When he heard his sisters voice he couldn't hold back the sobs, begging her to get to him quick. Ian, his Ian, his everything had been in a terrible car accident. When they got to the emergency room they where told that Ian was in surgery and the surgeon would come talk to them when it was finished. Not even a half hour later he saw the surgeon come threw the doors, Mickey new that a major surgery couldn't be that short and he felt the tears start to well up and one look at the surgeons face let him know that his biggest fear had come true. Mickey collapsed on the floor in a heaping, sobbing mess, he could hear through his sobs the Dr. tell Mandy about too much blood loss and that his heart just wasn't able to take the stress of the trauma. After that it was drunkin days and sleepless nights of tears for the loss of the love of his life, his soul mate, his lover, his husband, his best friend. Every minute just got agonizingly worse without his beautiful man and this night like all the ones before since his loss was spent begging and pleading for just one more morning, please please please just one more. He couldn't take it anymore he reached over for the sleeping pills and started popping them down one at a time with his beer. When Mickey woke up the next morning he felt strong arms around him and warm breath on his neck he turned his head slightly to see tuffs of red hair glowing from the morning light streaming in threw the blinds. He turned around to see Ian with the most brightest beautiful smile on his pretty face (God did he miss that face), "good morning" Ian said placing a soft kiss to his lips, his nose, his eyelids, "I've missed you."


End file.
